


Getting back on the horse

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Ellen Harvelle's oldest daughter, Jo's half sister. You hunt alone that's what you do despise your mother's concerns. But on this day you realize exactly why she's so against it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I write these as they come to me... So I have no idea really who may pop up in the story.Cass may show up as well as Ellen.

"Oh God please let him be home". You beg as you do your best to keep your car on the road. You pull your hand away from thas wound on your right side your hand is covered with blood you can barely see the skin beneath the blood. You look up just in time to see the entrance to his driveway and you almost lose control and you jerk onto it.. You are so weak and tired you don't know how you are able to stay wake.

" Oh God please let him be home I don't want to die alone....." You say out loud, as the old house comes into view. You hit your breaks and slam the car into park . You try to open the door but can't seem to find the handle. Oh god it hurts.. You think. You want to yell from the pain but you refuse....no way your gonna let that baster win by giving into the pain. Your so tired you lay your head against the horn....the blaring is actually comforting. So much blood... You think... Suddenly the driver door is yanked open and you fall into the shocked arms of Bobby Singer. Behind him is none other than Dean and Sam Winchester. Their yelling something but you can't make out what... A smile spreads across your face at least you won't die alone.....

Inside Bobby's house

"Well its not a Windengo." Sam was saying "mo doesn't match up."

"No shit Sammy... Tell us something we don't know." Dean said sarcastically sipping his beer.

"I don't give a rat's ass what it is.. It's in MY back yard and I want it gone!" Bobby snapped. Dean was about to remind him that they were doing their best when the mood was broken by someone laying on the horn right outside Bobby's front door. 

"What the hell?!" Bobby said heading out of the house with the Winchester's right on his heels. Bobby thought he recognized the car and when he saw the tuff of (y/hc) hair slumped against the steering wheel his heart skipped a beat. He jerked the door open and just managed to catch (y\n) as she fell out of the door. 

"Jesus!" Dean exclaimed.

"Sam.. Get my first aide, Dean help me get her into the house." Bobby ordered. He was doing his best to remain calm but there was so much blood.

" (y\n)? Come on girl.. You hang in there you hear me?" He told her. She gave a low moan as Dean carefully craddled her and carried her into the house. Dean laid her on the couch as Sam handed Bobby the kit. Bobby cut away the bit of material that was left. 

"My God... I can't tell....." He muttered.

" Bobby...." Dean said. That simple word snapped him out of his dispare and set him in motion,because if she died here like this it wasn't only him who would have this image burnt into his mind but these boys as well. And by God he was gonna do all he could for Ellen's sake as well.

You slowly open your eyes as the sun tries to seep past the dusty Windows.

"I don't know Ellen....." Bobby was saying. " I don't know bad.." He sounded tired you think as you close your eyes a drift off again.

 

"I don't know....... I...I don't know.... Well God damn it Ellen what do you want me to say? I just don't freaking know...... I'm sorry...look she's sleeping I'll call you as soon as I can.......I'm not gonna tell you not to come , you're gonna do what you want....but at least wait till Jo is better.... Yeah I will." Bobby hung up and looked at Dean who was still looking as bad as he felt. They had sent Sam for a supply run not that they really needed anything but his paceing was getting on both their nerves.

"Is she coming?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so.. Not right away. Jo's got pneumonia she needs to be there. Nothing she can do anyway but worry and she can do that anywhere." 

" Wonder what got her?" Dean said glancing at you through the kitchen door way.

" You know if I didn't know better I'd say wolf. But that's a big ass wolf i mean those claw marks are double a normal wolf.... " Bobby said as he left the kitchen to check on his patient.." I tell you one thing Dean...anyone else would have laid down and died (y\n) she's tough and when she comes to, what ever did this just put a bounty on its head."


	2. Legend has it

You can hear chatter and try to open your eyes try being the key word fear set in when you felt someone breathing hard next to you.you try to move but your arms won't move, your legs won't move either. You want to yell but no sound will come out you can hear talking..Bobby? That's Bobby why won't he help me? Something is pressing on you making it hard to breath.you anage a whimper "Help me.." You call but it comes out more like a gurgle. Your vision seems clear slightly but the image you see makes you wish you were blind again... The Beast the same Beast that tore you up is standing over you. You can smell him now.. Across between wet dog and a fresh grave. You call out again but it presses his large hair covered hand on your mouth and panic sets in deeper you force your hand to claw at him but all you get is fur long shaggy fur your eyes lock with its. But it's lrge brown eyes seem more curious then mad. Like a child who found a butterfly for the first time. Only no one is there to tell it to be gentle and it is now squeezing it's find. You force yourself to thrash it hurts and it's like your in cement but no way your going out easily.

Bobby rubbed his tired eyes as Dean and Sam walk in. 

"No change?" Dean asked as he poured a cup of coffee.

"No...three days now and nothing she just lays there sleeping." Bobby says rubbing his neck.

"Bobby go get some sleep.....we'll keep an eye on her." Sam says. 

"Sam's right.... You're not helping anything by making yourself sick." Dean tells him. Bobby was about to argue the point but decide they were right. 

"Someone better damn well wake me if she comes to." He said as he pushed away from the table.

"Of course." Dean says.

Bobby glanced at you on the way to his bedroom. He froze when he saw you. Your eyes open but full of fear, Your hand as clawing at something but nothing he could see. You're mouth is open,and a small moan escaping your lips.

"Balls! Boys get in here!" He yelled Dean and Sam ran from the kitchen as Bobby leaned over you.

"Y/n) come on honey snap out of it" he says gently in your ear.

"Siezure?" Dean asked as he and Sam tried to think of a way to help.

" no night terror." Bobby replied as he shook you. " come on snap out of it!" He said a little sterner. Instantly the monster was gone and you were able to move. You felt so tired like you had just went 10 rounds with a Banshee, but you force yourself into a sitting position and try to steady your breathing. You focus on Bobby kneeling in front of you and you grab him pulling him into a hug as a child who had a nightmare would hug their daddy. You buried your face into his chest as his strong arms hold you tightly. 

"It's OK girl... I got you... Nothing will hurt you ever again. I promise darling." He tells you as you cry softly.

Minutes later you are still on the couch leaned up against Bobby sipping a cup of tea as Sammy brings you a grilled cheese. You smile up at him.

"Thanks Sam." You say. He smiles back showing his deep dimples.

" No problem." He replies.

"Y\n) what happened when you were attacked?" Dean asks.

"Dean not now." Bobby says.

" no it's OK... I was checking out those killings you had around here." You start.

" you should have came here first." Bobby said

" I know but we'll where's the excitement in that?" You joke All three men look at you as if you had done the worst thing ever.

" it's a joke." You say when they don't reply you roll your eyes. " OK fine.. I got wind of those campers who were mauled to death. And long story short I found it.. Or it found me.. Which ever... Damn it was sooo big. I mean it made Sammy here look average." You say with a chuckle. 

"Was it a werewolf?" Sam asked.

"No bigger your gonna think I'm crazy." You say sitting your cup down.

" try us." Dean says as he leans in from his chair intrigued.

" it was a Sasquatch. " you tell them.


	3. Chapter 3

" Whoa wait a damn minute! Big foot?! (Y/n) there's no such thing!" Dean says looking at you like your crazy.

"Right just like there's no such thing as Vampires...Werewolves... Shapeshfters." You say sarcastically. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Don't you think if there were Sasquatches some hunter some where would have found one already?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"A hunter did find one.... And that hunter was me..... Plus the damn thing almost killed me." You insist.

"I think you must have hit your head too." He murmured. "Help me out here guys." He said looking at Sam then Bobby. Neither one of them said any thing. 

"Sam?" He said. His brother shrugged.

"I don't know Dean just because we haven't come across one...." Sam began.

" What? Bobby you've been hunting forever... Wouldn't you have come across one by now, or at least heard?" Bobby looked as if he was deep in thought.

"Just cause I haven't seen it doesn't mean it don't exist... You know come to think of it there was a hunter years back Dylan Powers claimed he was on the trail of a Bigfoot, course everyone said he was crazy too." Bobby said 

"You mean Dylan coo coo Powers?" Dean said. "Remember dad told us about him. Said he was nuttier than a jar of planters."" He scoffed

 

" Dylan may have been a couple of cards from a full deck. But he was a good hunter..." Bobby says.

 "Was? What happened to him?" You ask

 " No one is real sure. He went off on a hunt but no one had seen or heard from.him sense.. " Bobby's phone rang cutting off his story. "Bet that's your mom." He said getting up to answer it.

"Hey....(y/n) Why don't you take us out where you got attacked....." Sam suggest.

"What?" You ask nervously.

"Yeah that's a great idea. Maybe what ever it was is still there and we can get rid of this thing once and for all." Dean agrees. Suddenly you feel sick to your stomach and your hands begin to sweat. The thought of going back out there throws you into an anxiety attack. You want to tell them their crazier than Dylan coo coo Powers.. That there is no way you are going back in those woods. But instead you feel your self give a nod.

"Sure sounds good." You hear your voice say. You nervously sip your tea when Bobby returns phone in hand.

"Someone is wanting to talk to you." He says with a smile handing you the phone. You take the phone and give a low grunt as you try to stand. Bobby helps you up and you smile.

"Hey mom." You say as you make your way into the kitchen.

 

The phone call

"Baby it's so good to hear your voice." Your mom says. You smile.

"Yours too." You reply.

"Are you ok? I mean I know your not but you will be right?" She asks.

p>"Yes mom I'll be fine. Bobby fixed up real good." You say.

" Good.. Thank God he was home... What in the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea what could've happened if he wasn't home?" She asks turning on her I told you so voice.

>"Yes mom I know I was lucky." You say not wanting to fight.

" According to Bobby you would've been dead! Dead! (y/n) (y/MN) Do you know what that would've done to me? Now will you listen to me when I say no more hunting alone? And don't give me crap about being an adult! " she says

" mom I agree. It's stupid.... You don't have to worry. I mean I'm not even sure if I still wasn't to hunt at all." You tell her. There is a moment of silent followed by.

"What? You can't stop honey." She tells you her tone changing 

"But you hate me hunting..you're always saying how you don't want Jo and I to hunt." You say confused.

"Yes and I do hate it...."

"Ellen you're confusing me..." You say sighing.

"(Y/n). If you stop now... You'll be a mess. You'll jump at your own shadow... No you can't quite... Not because of this." She tells you.

"I gotta go mom... I'm hurting I need to lay down for a bit." You say.

"Sure..hon your sister is doing much better I'll think I'll come out and......."

"Mom that's not necessary I'll call ya ok." You interrupt.

"Sure. Love you." She replies

"Love you too." You say before hanging up. You run a hand through your hair. 

"How in the hell can I do this?" You think out loud.

"Do what?" Bobby asks

"Damn Bobby you scared me." You say.

"Sorry."

"That's OK your forgiven." You say kissing his cheek. You can feel him watching you as you slowely leave the room


	4. Chapter 4

You spend the next week padding around Bobby's house waiting for your stitches to heal.. Dean and Sam had really hoped you would come with them on the hunt for your attacker but Bobby had insisted that there was no way that was going to happen till you were at least able to stand and walk with out making a face. For this you were thankfull it gave you a little time to come up with an excuse not to hunt. So in the mean time you found your self working the phones and hitting the internet trying to find any reliable source to back up your statment that Big Foot does exsist. Every artical you found was the same A male sasquash has been reported at ten feet and the average female was reported at 7 feet. Their hands and feet were at least 5 times bigger than an average human and they are all covered head to toe with long shaggy brown hair wich allowed them to hide among the trees. Despite the fact that there were hundreds of so call Big Foot hunter groups not one could give actual proof that the creature was real every photo you came across was either to blurry to make out or easily debunked as a hoax. 

" Well thank you for your time." you say as you hang up the phone.

" How's it going?" Bobby asks as he enters the kitchen, 

" Oh just fine and dandy.. This last guy I talked to claims that big foot helped him pull his car out of the mud and then.... wait for it... Smoked a joint with him." You say rolling your eyes. 

" Well they are suppose to be herbavoirs." He said with a chuckle. 

" So anyword on the last victim?" You asked. A 67 year old man had been killed 2 nights before just south of Sioux Falls and Dean and Sam had gone to check it out. 

" No word yet.. The boys should be back soon." Bobby says. You give a small nod and get up with ease to fill your coffee cup. 

" Looks like your feeling better." he says.

" yeah I am thanks to you." you say smiling.

" Not me missy... You got an angel looking out for you." he says. " Anyway guys will be happy that you'll beable to join them when they go back out." The smile from your face fades as you feel a cold sweat begin to break out across your for head.

" I dont know if Im ready to go back out in the field yet." you say nervoously.

" Why not... your stitches are healing nicely and you seem to be almost pain free.. I know the boys could really use your help, you showing them where you were attacked could really help bring this thing to an end." He tells you.

" I'm just not ready." you say as you set down your mug and leave the room. Bobby follows you closely.

" Come on (y/n) level with me you aint hurting your scared." he says calling you out. You spin to face him.

" So what if I am? Dont you think I have a right to be? I almost died for Gods sake or did you forget?!" you snap. Bobby looks at you calmly. 

" Girl that is one thing I will never beable to erase from my mind..... " he tells you

" Then you know I have a damn good excuse not to hunt any more." you say more calmly. Bobby adjusted his old cap and sighed.

" Truth is I talked to your mama and she told me all about you not wanting to hunt anymore. And by God I gotta agree with her.. If you want too get out of this life then more power to you but dont let this thing chase you out.... " Bobby tells you. You swallow hard and bit your lip.

" But what if.... what if next time.." you camt seem to finish your sentences.

" You just get that thought out of your head. Truth is you could die walking up them stairs in the next five minutes. Besides You know Dean and Sam wont let a thing happen to you, their not complete idjits." he says. You sigh. 

" Ok fine,,, I'll finish this hunt but then Im done with the whole monster fighting life style." you say.

" That a girl.. and look on the bright side if he gets to close just offer him a smoke.' Bobby says with a wink. You chuckle then taking a deep breath you go to collect your gear so youll be ready when the Winchesters get there.  
'


	5. We meet again

You sit in the back seat of the Impala as Dean heads toward the last place you were attacked.... ever mile closer ends you deeper into a panic 

"Are we close?" Dean asked. You give him a small nodd, only because your afraid if you own your mouth you may hurl. He had followed the winding road into the woods. If you were anyone else you would think What a beautiful place so peaceful.... but you know the truth. You know first hand what's hiding in there somewhere just waiting. Dean glances at you from the mirror... Bobby had explained to him how freaked out you were about this whole thing... and how you wanted out now.

 

Bobby and Dean.

"I'm only telling you because you're gonna need to keep a close eye on her.B Bobby had said.

"Jesus Bobby.. I didn't realize...maybe she shouldn't come." Dean replied concerned Bobby shook his head.

"No.... Ellen and I both agree that she needs to go and get back on that horse. If she stops hunting just because she's scared well that's gonna eat at her and she'll be living her whole life scared." Bobby explains. Dean glanced into the living room where you are talking with Sam.

"If you think this is what she needs." Dean asks.

"Yeah it is." Bobby said.

But watching you now Dean can't help but think if they weren't pushing you to far, to soon. He stopped at the Y of the road.

" Babe which way?" He asked. You had been looking out the your window nervously watching for any sign of movement. At the sound of Dean's voice you snap your head forward to look out the windshield.

" Left."you say Dean turned left and drove till the road came to a dead end.

"Did we go the wrong way?" Sam asked.

" No....this is it." You tell them your voice cracking slightly. Dean and Sam got out of the car but you just sit there not daring to move while they get their weapons from the trunk. Dean stepped to your side and opened the door for you.. when you didn't move to get out he offered you his hand and shaking you took it. He pulled you close then whispered.

"It's going to be ok....Sammy and I are right here with you." You stand up straight nod and give him a smile. Sam handed you a sawed off shotgun. You give him a smile then with a deep breath.

" This way." You tell them.

You take them down the small trail and then diverted them of the main path and into the thick tree covers. You stop when you see the mark on a nearby tree. It was a dried bloody hand print. Slowly you pressed you hand to it covering it perfectly. 

 

The attack. 

You were about to give up when you suddenly had the feeling that you were being watched. You turn and take in your scenery skimming the trees. You see anything but you held your gun ready to fire anyway.

"Come on (y/n) jumping at shadows isn't gonna get ya anywhere." You tell your self. 

You turn again only to come face to face with the sasquatch. It was so tall it momentarily blocked the sun. Your breath catches in your throat. As you try to process what you are seeing. It stares down at you as if you are nothing more than a bug.

You raised your gun but before you could get a shot off it is tossed out of your hand knocking you off your feet and onto your back. It bends down to look at you and you try to crab walk backwards but it reaches its large hand out toward you. You draw your knife from the holder on your belt and slice it through its thick fur. It howls In anger andbefore you could thin it swiped at you. You rolled away but not quit fast enough as it's long claws got a piece of your side. You yelled trying to scramble away. You managed to grab your lost gun and fire off a shot you don't know if you hit your target but either way the monster took off shaking the ground slightly as it did. You managed to get to your feet and stumble through the trees trying to get to your car....you rested for just a second leaning you hand against the tree. 

"Y/n?" Dean said placing a hand on your shoulder and bringing you out of your memory.

"This way." You said leading the way. Dean glanced at Sam before they both turned to follow you


	6. Foot Trail

You lead Dean and Sam deeper into the woods, the tall tree's try to block out the sun making it dim to your eyes. No one says anything, you are to busy keeping an eye on your Surroundings. The leaves and small twigs snap under your feet and each time you feel a chill run through your body. 

" Are you sure were going the right way?" Sam asks finally. 

" Yeah, I'm pretty sure, I mean it did all happen kind of fast but still." You tell him, as you stop to take a look around. You take a step and suddenly you find yourself on the ground. 

" Are you ok?" Dean asks helping you up.

" yeah. Nothing hurt but my pride." you say. You brush your self off and look at what you had tripped on.

" Holy Shit!" Dean said. In Front of the three of you was a large foot print that looked as if it belonged to a major league basket ball player.

" Wow that thing has to be over 7 feet tall." Sam says looking around.

" Now do you believe me?" You ask Dean smugly. 

Dean ignores your question as he glances around the thick trees.

"Maybe we should split up." He says finally.

" What?" you ask nervously. 

" Sam you go that way, y/n and I will go this way. Just go a mile or so, then meet back here." Dean tells his brother. Sam gives a small nod, then disapeares into the brush.

 

" Ready?" Dean asks you. You smile and nod and take the lead into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short guys


End file.
